


I.L.F.  Illogical Love Forever

by FrancesJa



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesJa/pseuds/FrancesJa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Sarek and Amanda, how they met story.  I've always been fascinated by these two characters.<br/>How did the Ambassador to Vulcan ever meet school teacher Amanda Grayson?  How did these two become<br/>Parents to our beloved Spock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**I.L.F.**

 

By: Frances M. Jason

 

 

 

 

Chapter 1

 

 

 

He entered the museum, robes swirling behind him. The Terran Ambassador was late as usual. His aides and bodyguards flocked around him. The building was almost Vulcan, with large glass windows and logical lighting, the only difference was the vast body of water surrounding the connecting buildings making it look as if the structures floated upon the water. The Terran Ambassador had invited Sarek to view the grounds, the works of art in the museum, and then dine in the five star restaurant later in the evening.  He had mentioned how pleasing it was to dine there and watch the moon rise over the water. 

 

Not knowing exactly what to do, Sarek glanced at his aids and bodyguards who stood around him awkwardly.

 

“Excuse me.” A female voice said behind him.

 

Sarek turned around to glance down at a Terran female with pale skin, long dark silky hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. She stared back at him and then to his surprise she smiled up at him.

 

“You require assistance?” He asked her softly.

 

“You are blocking the entrance.” She whispered up to him.

 

Realizing that what she said was true, he stepped away reluctantly. To his pleasant surprise, she moved closer to him.

 

“Sarlah etek-dvintor”. She said to him holding out her hand in the Ta’al.

 

He nodded approvingly at the formal greeting and responded back. “Vu dvin dor etwel.”

 

Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle back at him.

 

“You speak Vuhlkansu?” He asked as he gazed down at her.

 

She thought she caught the whiff of amber and heat from him.  “I’m learning. I would like to learn it well enough to teach others. I am a schoolteacher.”

 

One eyebrow quirked up at her. “Indeed? Teaching is a most worthy profession.”

 

“Yes, I find it rewarding.” She felt herself blushing under his intense stare.  She felt that if she stared too deeply into his eyes, she would fall into their depths never to return. Amanda had heard that Vulcans were unemotional, but looking at this broad shouldered Vulcan before her, she saw some inner fire in the gaze that bored into her. “ _Intense and incredibly handsome.”_ She tried to shake herself from these thoughts.

 

He noted a ray of the setting sun fell upon her, making her brown hair appear coppery and red, like the Vulcan sky. She seemed luminous in the waning sunlight. His eyes traveled over her ethereal form, relishing her delicate curves and lily-white skin.  He found her pleasing, quite pleasing and that he…wanted her. How could he want this delicate human, so fragile, yet so vital? He was almost breathless. No one had ever brought this out in him, not even his previous ill-fated bonding with T’Rea.

 

“Well, enjoy your visit.” She said turning confidently away from him to walk to the desk.

 

Sarek found his gaze following her as she walked to the front desk to be admitted.  She wore a form fitting black dress that had a slight slit up the back to reveal soft creamy skin and shapely legs. He wondered what her skin would feel like if he ever had the chance to run his hands over her delicate fair cheek, or feel the texture of her chestnut hair. With his Vulcan hearing, he listened intently to her answering the questions at the desk. Admittance to the museum required no credits, just information.  “Amanda Grayson.” He heard her say. Even the lilting sound of her voice pleased him…

 

“Ambassador Sarek!” An irritating male voice said. “I’m sorry I was delayed. Please forgive my tardiness.”

 

Sarek repressed his irritation and nodded at Ambassador Marsden. “It is of no consequence.” _Except I met an interesting female.  Amanda.”_ He thought to himself glancing over at her as she walked by to enter the art gallery.  A young man opened the door for her to enter and she nodded gracefully to him.  The young man followed her inside still communicating with her, smiling at her. Flirting, he believed it was called.  Irritation surged within Sarek.  How dare this _boy_ attempt to take what was his! And then the sinking realization, that she was not his sunk into him. She had no idea what she had caused in him. A searing burning pain near his heart struck him for a moment. _Desire and need._ Sarek calculated the risks of asking Marsden to help him. On Vulcan, he could demand her and she would say yes. But this was not Vulcan, he would have to find a logical way to know her. How did human men find mates? 

 

“Ambassador Sarek?” Marsden said surprised that the Vulcan Ambassador was clearly ignoring him.

 

“It would be logical to proceed.” Sarek said walking forward to follow Amanda into the gallery. 

 

Marsden looked at the Ambassador’s aides and his own in puzzlement.  With a shrug, they all followed Sarek into the gallery. 

 

He was pleased to see that she was standing alone before a painting. Sarek moved to stand next to her as she gazed at the Victorian woman in the portrait.  “She could be a relation of yours. Beauty worthy of being immortalized in a painting.” His baritone voice said softly into her ear.

 

Her eyes flashed blue at him and her cheeks grew completely pink. “Are you complimenting me?”

 

“I am merely stating an observation.” He stated as he stared down at her, fascinated by her eager expression and the thoughts that seemed to flash across her mind.

 

“The painting is so dark, yet the strokes the painter used brought light to her dress and her face. I have never seen the technique work so well.” She had turned back to the painting.

 

He had already noticed the textures and found them satisfactory and was going to say something to that affect when she walked over to the next painting. Away from him! 

 

“Ambassador.” His aide Savok stood next to him. “Marsden awaits you.”

 

With an audible sigh, Sarek turned back to the party awaiting him.  He shuffled forth with the party as the tour continued.  His eyes strayed from the paintings and sculptures to the living work of art wandering the gallery.  _“Amanda Grayson.”_ He said her name in his mind.

 

As if she heard him, she turned and met his gaze from across the room. Her blue eyes pierced him like a laser, he felt as if he could see into her soul and he wanted…more. He needed her…and he had never needed or wanted so much before.  Only in pon farr…but that marriage bond was over, as if it had never happened. He barely remembered the ceremony, barely remembered she who had rejected him. He remembered waking up a week after the bonding ceremony, after she had served his burning need. She was dressed. He wanted to reach out to her but she moved away as if he were disgusting to her. He remembered the pain of rejection, the anger he felt when his first wife T’Rea told him she wanted to study the Kohlinar, the purging of all emotions. A Priestess could not be married, or serve a bond mate, therefore after their wedding, and serving his time of need, the marriage was annulled. And he had been alone ever since. The Prince of Vulcan, rejected. His former wife preferred a life alone than to be bonded to him. His Mother had paraded other unbounded females before him, but their eyes were dark and cold agreeing to be bonded to him for his name and property, for logic, for greed. He wanted more than that, a mate for his soul, _an immortal bond,_ illogical as it sounded.

 

Looking at Amanda from afar, it seemed as if destiny had placed her there for him.  He had heard the phrase… _worth the wait._ She seemed angelic but not cold, and radiated vibrancy. He glanced at some other terran females roaming the gallery.  A few glanced at him in hushed whispers, but none appealed to him. Not in the least. _Amanda._ She would be his.

 

Amanda stared back at him for five point six seconds before turning away and walking into the next gallery.  Sarek reluctantly followed the entourage to the next set of sculptures but lingered in the back and wished he could follow her. He had calculated several statements to make to her.  “Forgive me, I must attend to an urgent matter. Continue the tour.” He said to his aids and to the Terran Ambassador.  Regally, he turned away from them and walked into the gallery where Amanda stood.

 

She seemed to feel his presence and raised her own eyebrows in surprise. “Aren’t you supposed to be taking the tour?”

 

He watched her lips moving. “I have been in meetings all day.  I find your company more pleasing.”

 

She smiled at him sweetly.  “Did I hear them call you Ambassador?”

 

Sarek noted that the security employees that had been milling around making sure no one disturbed the artwork had conveniently left the room and that he was alone with her.

 

He bowed to her briefly. “Permit me to introduce myself. I am Sarek.” He extended his hand out to her.

 

She knew Vulcans being touch telepaths did not shake hands. Amanda suppressed a gasp and looked up at him as she lightly touched his hand.  “It is nice to meet you Sarek. I’m Amanda Grayson.”

 

Sarek suppressed a groan when her hand touched his own. He could not believe he was doing this with her and yet the…thrill of touching her was almost too much to bear. It was like a compulsion.  “Miss Grayson.” He said softly.

 

She felt as if he had done something erotic to her. Her cheeks felt flushed and a warm wave of desire both burning and sated seemed to flow from her hand to her arm and brain and…other parts of her body like a slow flash of lightening. He released her hand quickly. 

 

He had been able to control himself in every other situation that had arisen during the past weeks.  It was only now, in front of this human, that his control was suddenly fleeting.  He stood up straighter, vowing silently that he would never want to hurt her. “Miss Grayson, would it be beneficial to you if I were to visit your class? I could observe, or answer questions.”

 

“Ambassador, I would be most honored.” She held a secret look in her eyes, one he could not quite determine but her affirmative answer pleased him.

 

They heard the voices of the tour Sarek was supposed to be taking approaching the gallery.  Both of them quickly stalked into the next gallery.  Amanda suppressed a giggle. They were like two teenagers getting caught skipping classes.  She thought she caught the beginnings of a smirk on his face as well. _He’s enjoying this._ The next gallery had vivid red paintings, more modern and abstract. Amanda felt the heat from his hand that almost touched the small of her back leading her further away from his group. What an interesting evening this was turning out to be… 

 

Two hours earlier, Amanda had been standing in her apartment when the comm unit sounded and her date had cancelled. Richard claimed that he was stuck in a business meeting.  She could have sworn she heard jazz music in the background and the clinking of glasses behind him. He was probably at one of those fancy bars where his business lunch turned into an afternoon of drinking. She had thought about canceling on him anyway. He was so very sure of himself, and she hated the way he flirted with the waitresses in front of her on their dates. She had been lonely, not having much time away from her career. Richard had promised to take her to dinner and the theatre.  On a teacher’s salary she had to budget and the museum was free. She had decided to go out anyway, have a glass of wine and a salad in the restaurant and enjoy the good life without blowing her monthly budget.

 

And now she walked beside the Ambassador from Vulcan! A mixture of fear and fascination pulsed through her.  Even if nothing came of this, it would be quite a story she could tell her grandchildren one day if she ever had any.  Sarek led her to a door that had a balcony overlooking the water and the miles of forest surrounding the museum. It was a balcony meant for two.  The sun had long since set allowing them to see the twinkling stars and steady planets to shine over them.

 

Sarek noted that she shivered beside him in the coolness of the evening.

 

“Are you chilled, Miss Grayson?” He asked starting to unfasten the top of his cloak.

 

“Please, call me Amanda.” She clarified. “No, I’m fine.” She felt nervous suddenly standing alone with him in the near darkness. “It’s a beautiful night.”

 

He wanted to wrap his cloak around her, enveloping her with his heat and scent. “Indeed. The night is most pleasing.” He stared out at the stars and tried to calculate a way to invite her to dinner.

 

“Am I getting you into trouble?” She glanced back and saw Sovak staring at them on the balcony.  If a Vulcan could look puzzled and slightly annoyed, Sovak was doing a good job of that.  Amanda tried not to grin as she looked away.  “We have been found, I’m afraid.” She whispered.

 

Sarek turned and glared at Sovak until he walked away quickly, a dark eyebrow disappearing beneath his bangs. Amanda thought the whole situation was very strange.  “Have end meal with me.” Sarek said quickly.

 

Amanda blinked at him a little startled at his suggestion. She couldn’t believe he seemed so interested in her. Surely, there was a logical explanation of why he was acting so, well _male._ “Tonight?”

 

“Have I said something inappropriate? Are you bonded or married, Amanda?” He tried to remain stoic, yet he had moved closer to her almost whispering.

 

She felt his warm breath on her cheek as she stared up at him. “I was seeing someone, in fact we had a date tonight, but he cancelled.  So I came here.”

 

“That is fortunate.” He straightened himself before her looking like an elfin prince. “Then you will accompany me?”

 

She flushed shyly. “I would be honored.”

 

They went back into the gallery and walked towards the group that awaited them.

 

“Ambassador?” She started to say.

 

“You may call me Sarek.” He stole a glance at her.

 

“Have you been an Ambassador to Earth very long? I thought the Vulcan Ambassador was named Skon.”

 

“That was my Father. He retired six months, two weeks, and two days ago.  I was the logical choice. Since you are a teacher, it would only be logical that you teach me. I have become aware that I may need human assistance in understanding. Perhaps we could learn from each other.”

 

Ah, so here was the crux of the matter. He had smoothly enticed her to help him.  She glanced at him again pondering her feelings.  She wasn’t sure she should trust him. Yet he seemed eloquent and honest. Wasn’t it known that Vulcan’s did not lie?  How refreshing and what a challenge! 

 

He introduced her to Ambassador Marsden, his Aides and Guards before they were led to a large table overlooking the restaurant. Marsden did not seem put off that Sarek had invited a lovely young woman to dinner.  Marsden seemed to harp on the word, “young” to the point that Sarek looked at Amanda for an explanation.

 

“I assure you, Ambassador Marsden, I’m over eighteen and gainfully employed.” She smirked at Sarek who raised his eyebrows.

 

“Is there some problem I am not aware of, Amanda?” Sarek asked innocently.

 

Amanda blushed. “Really, it’s nothing. I suppose Mr. Marsden is afraid I’m going to take advantage of you or the other way around.”

 

Sarek started to see green at the implications. How dare anyone accuse him of such a thing!  Yet the female beside him did not appear to be a child. She was very much a woman and he sensed her will was strong.  Her mannerisms were graceful, her speech gave hints of her intellect. She was not a silly youngling, at least he hoped she was not. And he very much hoped she was not too young to eventually…become his.”

 

Amanda could almost see the steam coming from his ears. “I assure you, Sarek. I am an adult.”

 

Marsden interjected. “Sarek mentioned you are a teacher. Where do you teach?”

 

All eyes turned to Amanda who was just starting to sip her glass of red wine that Sarek had ordered for them. “I teach second grade at England Elementary, near Starfleet Academy.”

 

“Very nice.” Marsden nodded to Sarek. “Where did you go to college?”

 

“I finished my Master’s at Harvard. I’ve thought about getting my Doctorate.”  


Marsden finished his glass of wine in a big gulp. “Why didn’t you? What brought you out here?”

 

“My Father passed away, I needed a job. Harvard’s expensive. I couldn’t ask my Mother to pay for that.” She glanced at Sarek, hoping for understanding. “Her income is somewhat low.”

 

Sarek poured more wine for her. “I grieve with thee.” He seemed to say only to her.

 

“Thank you.” She looked away from him.

 

Sarek saw the pain in her expression flicker away as she tried to regain her composure. He was amazed by her, that she remained so composed, strong, and yet vulnerable. He wanted to help her.

“No doubt, the new taxes haven’t helped your Mother any.” Marsden remarked.

 

“No.” Amanda said stiffly.

 

“Perhaps you could tell the President what you think of his budget plans, next week when you meet him, Sarek. No doubt he might listen to you.”

 

“Indeed, I will look into it. Though State politics have little to do with Vulcan and Earth relations.”

 

Marsden winked at Amanda.  “You’d be surprised how enamored of your people the President can be.  You might mention your thoughts.”

 

Sarek looked to Amanda.  It would not matter. He could rescue Amanda from any financial ruin, rescue her family, and for a moment he imagined her standing outside the Vulcan Science Academy.  He could envision her there…

 

 

 

 

 

The use of the Vulcan language credit goes to Selek, the Vulcan Language Institute, Marketa Z., and the Star Trek franchise. If I left anyone out or used it incorrectly, let me know.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

The evening progressed and dinner was finished. Amanda had not meant to drink more than one glass of wine, but she had been a little nervous sitting next to the Vulcan Ambassador. Seeing him sitting so regally with his stoic aids made her realize how important he was. After dinner, the group was treated to a dinner concert from some students from the local Academy. As they listened to Schubert’s Trio in e flat, she found her gaze travelling to Sarek. He seemed to be giving the musicians his full attention as he stared ahead. She turned to watch them, enjoying the sound of the piano with the stringed instruments. Afterwards, when Amanda stood up, she felt dizzy and almost fell against Sarek.

“Are you ill, Amanda?” He reached for her arm to steady her.

Embarrassed, Amanda pulled away. “Just a little dizzy.”

Sarek regarded her empty wine glass. “Indeed. How did you arrive here?”

“I drove my flitter.” She felt the heat rising to her face.

He stepped closer to her so that she felt his hot breath as he spoke confidentially to her. “Then you will allow me to take you home.”

A mixture of outrage passed through Amanda. Did he really think she was going to go home with him? Perhaps he wasn’t the gentleman she thought him to be. “I hardly know you.”

Sarek almost frowned in confusion. “I am aware that we have introduced ourselves 2.3 hours ago, but I fail to see the importance of that fact or how that equates with making sure you arrive at your home safely.”

Amanda peered into alien eyes that seemed to blaze hot and cold. “I’m sorry, I misunderstood you.”  
Sarek was expressionless as he peered back at her. “I do not understand.”

“I thought you meant…It’s not important.” Amanda thought. Perhaps the wine had affected her more than she realized. What a strange evening this had turned out to be.

“I’m afraid I can’t leave my flitter here. I have to get to the school in the morning.” She tried not to look as flustered as she felt. “Thank you for an enjoyable evening.” She started to move away from him.

“No.” He said adamantly, almost grabbing her arm again. “You have had three glasses of wine. It is my understanding that humans should not operate heavy machinery after imbibing alcoholic beverages.”

“Which you poured for me!” She looked a little miffed. “I thought it was only two glasses.”

“It was three.” He said precisely. 

“Three glasses and two more ounces.” Sovak said expertly.

Amanda glared at Sovak. She hadn’t realized how closely she was being observed. 

Sarek raised an eyebrow at his most trusted aid. “Sovak will follow us in your flitter. He will drive me back to the Embassy once you are safely home. Will that be acceptable to you, Amanda?”

She looked at Sovak who waited obediently with his hands folded before him. Amanda smirked at Sarek as she handed her keycard over to Sovak. She wondered if Sarek had planned this. He looked back at her innocently. “Of course, thank you.”

“You will ride with me.” He announced to her as they strolled into the evening air. He walked slower than usual, not wanting to part from her. She was quiet as she walked beside him. The moon shone down on them bathing them both in ghostly blue light. 

“How long are you staying on Earth?” Amanda asked softly.

“I will return to Vulcan next year.” He stared ahead not wanting to think about leaving. “Parted from me, never parted…” He thought of the words that had been spoken once before, and felt loss that those words had meant nothing. He remembered watching her lips murmuring the words and the coldness of her eyes, T’Rea, the Vulcan Princess. It had been six years since he had felt that burning humiliation and rejection. He had meditated, walked into the desert, visited the sacred places on Vulcan to find his discipline again. Now, he felt a whisper of the burning, different and pure, almost comforting in the spirit behind those blue eyes. 

“Will you come back to Earth?” She looked at his stony expression and noticed that he would not meet her gaze for the first time that night. As if he were trying to shut her out.

He stopped walking but kept his hands folded behind his back. He turned slowly to look at her. “Yes.” He said huskily. But my situation will have changed. 

Amanda felt sadness and desperation blow through her like a gust of wind. She blinked once to clear her head and noted that Sarek’s expression was once again blank as if nothing had happened. He opened the door to his flitter, allowing her to get in. She told him her address and his hands moved quickly over the controls.

She enjoyed the soundproof silence of the flitter against the sounds and lights of the city that seemed to pulse around them once they were far away from the grounds of the museum. Sovak followed closely behind them. Amanda tried to suppress her laughter when she realized that all of Sarek’s aids and guards had squeezed into her much smaller flitter. Had he done this to be alone with her? She tried not to let her imagination go too far, but was grateful for the privacy.

She watched him typing quickly into his small PADD that he had in his pocket. She saw he was typing in Vulcan, so he must be contacting his aids. She turned back to look and saw the light on in her flitter as all of them bent their heads to read a PADD. All three eyebrows went under their bangs. What was going on? Amanda wondered, feeling a mixture of confusion and amusement. A few minutes later, Sarek’s PADD gave an eloquent tone. He glanced at it quickly before shoving it in his pocket.

He turned to her. “Would it be acceptable to you to dine with me next Friday night at six pm? I am told that “Lucretia’s” is a popular place and that they have a dish known as eggplant parmesan.”

Amanda thought she was supposed to have a date with Richard that night, but since he had stood her up, she saw no reason to keep her plans with him any longer. Whatever attraction she had felt for him had fizzled out completely. “I would like that.” 

Sarek seemed pleased with himself as he stopped outside of her apartment. Amanda stepped out of his flitter and both couldn’t help notice Sovak parking her flitter in a nearby space. The flitter stopped with a jerk and six Vulcans attempted to unfold themselves without showing annoyance.

Sarek blocked Amanda’s view from them as he peered down at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He wanted to take her hand again, but to do so again would be inappropriate, yet he unclasped his hands and looked down at the human woman standing next to him. He inhaled silently, breathing in her scent. Some Vulcans did not like the perfumes or scents of humans, but Sarek was intrigued by the different scents of soaps and perfumes and fruit extracts that humans seemed to put on their skin. Hers was understated and slightly intoxicating to him. “What is this scent you wear?” 

Amanda raised her eyebrows. “My perfume?”

“Indeed. What are the ingredients?” He asked curiously.

She laughed. “I don’t know the ingredients. I just pick what pleases me and hope it pleases others. It reminded me of honeysuckles, a flower that grew on a vine at my Parent’s house.”

If Sarek could look offended, he was doing a good job of it now. “Do you wear this scent to attract other males? Is this scent-wearing a mating ritual?”

Amanda felt herself blushing. “I wear it because I like it. I suppose it is something humans wear to attract others.”

He stood up straighter. “You will not wear it for others.”

She gasped incredulous. “Oh really? Why?” 

For a moment, Sarek was speechless as he glared at her. Did she want other men? Weren’t humans known for their lack of fidelity, their high sex drive? He would not see her in that way. The creature before him would not do this. He would not be rejected again. “Because I forbid it!” He finally said with exasperation and anger.

“You have no right to demand such a thing.” She said evenly. Was there such a thing as a jealous Vulcan? She wondered.

“It was not my intention to offend you.” He nodded to her. What was wrong with him? Ah, but he knew what was wrong with him, his instincts to protect and claim she who would be his was taking over his logic. He needed to get back to his apartments at the Embassy and meditate. 

He was amazed when she glanced back at him with a gracious and open smile. “We have much to learn from each other.”

He marveled at her ability to be angry one moment and gracious the next. Most humans were not so open or honest with him. “Indeed, I look forward to it. I bid you goodnight, Amanda.” His hand flinched as he suppressed the desire to touch her. 

“Goodnight Sarek.” She said before walking down the sidewalk to her front door. He watched her enter and was satisfied when he heard the sound of the door locking. 

Inside the flitter, Sovak remarked. “You are supposed to purchase red roses and present them to her when she opens the door. It also says that you should buy her chocolates. If the date goes successfully with meaningful conversation, you may choose to kiss her afterwards at the door. Kissing involves pressing one’s lips to your partner’s lips and opening your mouth-”

“Sovak!” Sarek hissed.

“That is outdated material.” The younger aid, Jarok said. “This article says you should project confidence, compliment her appearance, and that physical touch will help in increasing intimacy.”

Sarek grabbed the PADD from his youngest aid. “Kroykah! We will not speak of such things. I am simply interested in learning more about the human culture. She is a teacher. I do not want to offend her.”

“I ask forgiveness.” Jarok said meekly.

“I meant no offense, Ambassador.” Savok mumbled. 

“It is of no consequence.” Sarek said in a bored tone as he stared out at the moon through the window. He closed his eyes for a moment remembering the feel of her cool delicate hand in his and felt the flash of heat in his side. She made him think of possibilities he had not allowed himself believe in for what seemed like a long time. She was like cool and fresh water soothing the eternal fire burning in his katra. How could others not see this answer? Illogical. His mind answered. Impossible. A human! And then he took comfort in the Vulcan ideal of Individual Diversity in Infinite Combination. IDIC. Could he persuade her to cooperate? He was used to getting what he wanted in most areas of his life, only interpersonal relationships had been his failing. He was determined to change this fact. 

 

Chapter 3

 

“Amanda, you’re kidding me! The Vulcan Ambassador? Really? I know you deserve better than Richard, but this is serious. We don’t know much about Vulcans. They don’t have emotions and you’re, you know, emotional!” Her best friend Jennifer had said at lunch. They both taught at England Academy and had both snuck away to their favorite nearby Chinese restaurant for privacy.  
Amanda shrugged. “He’s not what you would expect.” She felt a surge of hope in her heart. “He isn’t like the Vulcan’s around him. I can’t explain it really. He’s very intelligent and Vulcan, but there’s so much more to him. I know it with my whole heart and soul.” She moved her rice and vegetables around with her chopsticks. “Oh maybe I am imagining all of this. I’m going out with him anyway.”  
Jennifer was scrolling through the newsfeeds on her PADD until she caught a picture of him. “Oh my, is this him?” She said flashing a picture of Sarek at a news conference from a few hours ago.  
“Yes.” Amanda said reading the headlines. The President had agreed to revise the taxes imposed on Earth, especially for the elderly and those in the lower tax grades, like Amanda and Jennifer.  
Jennifer was reading the article at the same time. “There is something about him, he’s very handsome.”  
Amanda stared at the photo of him. He stared into the camera lens as if he were looking at her. She gulped and put down her chopsticks. He had done this for her.

She brushed her hair carefully until it was glossy. The bath she had earlier had relaxed her muscles and made her feel refreshed from the long day. She picked a long dress her Mother had given her for her birthday. It was red with a delicate print. The steam from the bath made her hair naturally curly. She applied lip gloss and powder. She looked natural and dewy, not too made up. He was prompt of course.  
“Amanda.” His velvet voice seemed to caress her. He held a bouquet of roses out to her.   
Her blue eyes twinkled at him. “I didn’t expect this. Thank you.” She said taking the flowers from him. “Come in.” She hurried to find a vase and fill it with water. He watched her arrange the bouquet delicately and marveled at her face when she bent her head to smell the aroma and savor it for a moment.  
He was pleased at her tidy place and noted the many books on the shelves in her living room. He was not used to seeing such an array. He appreciated the black bindings with uniform gold lettering.  
“Ah, you’ve found my guilty pleasure. I like reading and collecting old books.” She glided over to him.   
He glanced at the large volume of Shakespeare and seemed to ponder it.  
“You could borrow any and read them if you like.” She noted his glance stayed on Shakespeare.  
His long fingers grasped the large volume of work. “I have heard many speak of this author.”  
“Take it and read it when you have time.” She offered.  
He met her gaze and clasped the book to him. “Shall we depart?”  
He watched her walk to the other room and turn off the lights, then switch on a dim lamp.  
She smiled at him and he…almost smiled back.

 

Lucretia’s was bustling with activity but Sovak had wisely reserved a private room for them to avoid being photographed or bothered by the gossiping press. Heads turned when the two of them walked through the restaurant. She thought it was strange that Sarek walked in front of her but she supposed he was used to being the Ambassador, the one in charge.   
Amanda took a sip of her water and peered at Sarek contemplating the menu. She had so many questions for him but did not know where to start.   
They ordered salads and vegetarian dishes to share. Sarek chose a bottle of wine from the menu. After quoting the lack of nutritional value, Sarek seemed enamored with the freshly baked bread and seemed to savor the texture and crunch of it.   
Amanda watched his expression changing and grinned at him. She reached for the butter and covered one side of her bread before tasting it.  
Sarek watched her as she held out another piece for him but this time it had butter. He reached out to take her offering and let his fingers brush against hers. That tingling sensation went through her again. He was staring intently at her, the bread forgotten momentarily. His dark eyes seemed to undress her, starting at her shoulders. She could see him standing before her in a room she had never seen before. His heated hands moved the dress down over her shoulders as he marveled at her soft skin, so fragile, so human, so beautiful. He would touch her everywhere.  
Amanda pulled back as if she were shocked by his touch. Her stomach felt as if she had just been on a roller coaster. She looked down embarrassed and flushed. Did he put those thoughts in her mind or were they her own? She looked back at him with a question.  
Sarek’s eyes were hooded as he met her gaze. He steadied his breathing and leaned closer to her.   
“You look aesthetically pleasing, tonight Amanda.” He stared back at her, memorizing the way she looked, watching a radiant smile bloom across her features.  
“Thank you, Sarek. As do you.” She answered as the waiter entered bringing the wine.   
Sarek tasted it first, nodded and watched Amanda sip hers. His normally stern expression softened.  
“You said, you could come to the school. I asked my Principal today and he gave his permission. Would you consider visiting all the classes?”  
Sarek pondered her words before speaking. “Unfortunately, I do not have that much free time on my schedule. I could visit your class next Wednesday at 9 a.m. Would that be acceptable?”   
Amanda grinned at him before sipping her glass of wine. “Have you ever been around a group of human second graders?”  
“I have not.” He sat up straighter in his chair.  
“Well, this should be interesting.” She wondered if she would ever see him again after his visit.   
He was beginning to sense her worry and doubts and tilted his head thoughtfully. “It is not my intention to mislead you or hurt you. I wish to know you. You intrigue me.”  
His words sent a shiver down her spine. “Intrigue?” She thought to herself. Well she was intrigued and she wished and wanted. She had not understood how much she had wanted until she felt the heat of his fingers brush hers. The way his eyes seemed to devour her made her feel nervous and no longer hungry for food. He watched her sip more wine, his eyes resting on her lips.   
He wondered how her lips would feel pressed against his, how she would taste in his mouth as he savored her sweetness. He wanted to watch her yielding to him as he pressed-  
“What are you thinking about?” She asked him point blank.  
The tips of his ears seemed to turn green before her eyes. “Sarek? Are you alright?”  
“Yes.” He answered quickly and sipped his wine.  
She smiled at him with a twinkle in her eyes. “You seem distant.”  
He leaned closer to her. “My logical mind seems to be affected by your presence.”  
Amanda was moved by his words. His hand rested on the table near hers as if he were holding himself back out of respect.  
“I am flattered.” She murmured meeting his gaze.  
The rest of the food arrived. He tasted her mushroom ravioli with tomato cream sauce and approved. He noted that the eggplant parmesan reminded him of the Vulcan vegetable plomeek. He attacked his plate with gusto as if he had not eaten any real for weeks. “This is very good, Amanda.” He said between bites. “You must taste this.” He scooped a serving for her.   
“It is very good, Sarek. I am pleasantly surprised by you. I had heard that Vulcan’s didn’t like Earth cuisine.” She sipped a little more wine.   
Sarek regarded her carefully. “We are all unique individuals are we not?”  
“We are.” She looked at him with hope.  
“Amanda, you said that were studying the Vulcan language. May I inquire what you wish to do with such knowledge?” He sat back in his chair and studied her.  
She was grateful for his interest. “I am enjoying learning and teaching about alien cultures. I must admit, since I learned about our first contact when I was in school, I’ve been fascinated by Vulcans. Yet there is still so much more to learn.”  
He seemed pleased at her answer. “It would seem to benefit us both if we spend more time together, learning more about our cultures.” His eyes seemed to glitter at her across the table. Was he teasing her again? A touch of a smile was in his expression.  
She wondered if she was imagining all of this. Single Vulcan males were something she had never seen before. They were all married or uninterested. She had never thought about dating a Vulcan. Was he asking for another date? Perhaps her loneliness was causing her to want a person she could never have. Surely, he couldn’t be attracted to her.  
Attraction wasn’t logical and this was the Vulcan Ambassador. He must be the cream of the crop of all of Vulcan. Yet, she was feeling warmth and something else from him that scared her even more, attraction and enjoyment. Amanda pushed her wine glass away from her. She was letting her imagination get out of control.   
“There is an embassy reception in two weeks. I would be honored if you would accompany me.” His dark eyes glittered at her in the semi-darkness of the restaurant, his aquiline features tense as he awaited her response.  
She paused for a few moments. “Yes…I will go with you.”  
Her words seemed to echo through him. His stern mouth softened for a moment before the waiter approached again.  
“Dessert, compliments of the owner, Mr. Ambassador.” The waiter plopped a plate with a large slice of dark chocolate cake with two spoons between them.   
An arched eyebrow seemed to disappear beneath Sarek’s bangs. “Indeed? What is this called?” He asked Amanda after the waiter left them.  
“It looks like chocolate cake with blueberries, blackberries and strawberries drizzled in chocolate syrup.” Amanda said.  
“Are we to share this dessert?” He looked at the two spoons suspiciously.  
Amanda chuckled. “I promise I don’t have cooties.”   
“Cooties?” He looked at her perplexed.  
“It’s a second grader thing. Come on, Sarek. Try some.” She dipped her fork delicately into the cake and marveled at the burst of sweetness. Sarek watched her spear a strawberry slice and enjoy it.  
He decided to try the cake and felt an overwhelming euphoria as the chocolate icing settled on his tongue. Delightful! He looked pleased and took another spoonful of cake.  
“This really is delicious, Amanda.”  
She became worried when the usually reserved Ambassador seemed to miss the plate with his fourth attempt at a spoonful.  
“Uh, Sarek. Maybe you should stop.” She almost reached to touch his hand.  
He looked up at her perplexed. “Have I done something to offend you, Amanda? I assure you, I never want to do that.” His words were almost slurred as he leaned closer to smell her hair. “I find you beautiful and intoxicating.” He whispered intimately to her.   
She could feel his hot breath in her ear, causing chill bumps to flutter down her neck. When his thigh touched hers, she squirmed in her seat.   
“Sarek, you don’t seem to be acting like yourself suddenly. Wine doesn’t affect Vulcans. Maybe we should get out of here and take a walk or something.”  
“Or something?” His gaze seemed focused on her lips. He started to reach up to touch them with his sensitive fingers. He closed his eyes imagining what she would feel like beneath him. He reached to stroke her cheek in wonder. “You are so soft.” He whispered to her.  
Amanda gulped when his fingers lightly stroked her cheek. It felt as if he were doing something more, that tingling sensation went all over her. “Sarek, what’s happening?” Her blue eyes gazed into his brown eyes. She wanted to believe that her beauty was driving him to do and say romantic things, but she was no fool. The enigmatic Ambassador definitely wasn’t behaving like himself. “Are you drunk?” She whispered confidentially to him.  
He removed his hand from her face. What had gotten into him? He was almost violating this young woman. They were unbonded and he was practically fondling her in a public place!   
“You were fine until you had the cake. Is it the sugar or the chocolate?” She asked.  
“That would be a logical conclusion.” He tried to get himself under control and squash the illogical desire to devour the cake in front of him and then her. Amanda pushed the cake to the other side of the table. Perhaps another time, she could reintroduce chocolate to him.  
“We should take a walk on the beach. The fresh air might help.” She rose from her chair.

Heads turned as they walked out of the restaurant. Sarek had summoned his discipline and managed to walk without stumbling. Amanda would have laughed if she weren’t more worried about him.  
They walked towards the beach, side by side, his arm accidentally touching her hip briefly. The fresh air seemed to bring him back to himself. He relaxed in the moonlight and seemed content to listen to the sea crashing before them on the beach. She put her arm in his and guided him away from the waves that were crashing closer to them. He looked down at her arm in his. Sarek stopped walking and looked down at Amanda.   
“You are quite amazing, Amanda.” He leaned towards her.  
She wasn’t sure what he was trying to do as his face came closer to hers. His eyes were open as his lips sought hers. He pressed his lips forcefully against hers and then pulled back to look at her. Was that how Vulcan’s kissed? She thought. He simply pressed his lips to hers, there was no exploration or softness.  
“Have you ever kissed anyone before?” Amanda asked.  
“No. I take from your expression that I did not perform it adequately?” He stood up to look at her with a stony expression.  
“We will need to practice.” She smiled at him.  
“Hmm.” His dark eyes glittered back at her. “I would enjoy lessons from you.”  
She chuckled at him and put her arm in his as they walked in comfortable silence.

Logic had returned to him after an hour. Sarek drove her back to her apartment. He did not try to kiss her again.   
“Amanda.” He seemed to struggle to find the correct words.  
“Yes?” She waited, watching him for a moment.  
“I regret my behavior earlier.” He seemed too ashamed to meet her gaze.  
“Nonsense, we didn’t know the cake would affect you. I’m not offended, Sarek.” She smiled at him.  
His expression seemed to soften as he murmured. “You will still see me in the future?”  
“I would like that.” She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek softly.  
He bowed to her before he reluctantly left. He was breathing heavily when he turned away from her to get into his flitter.

 

Chapter 4

 

“Good Afternoon, Ambassador Sarek.” The second grade classes chimed. Amanda smiled at Sarek pleased that so far the children were behaving as she had instructed.

“Good Afternoon.” Sarek answered back in his dignified voice. “I am from the planet 40 Eridani or what is commonly called Vulcan.” He slipped a small chip in the computer terminal and a hologram the Alpha quadrant filled the room.

Some of the children whispered in amazement. Amanda had to pull two boys who were fighting away from each other. 

Sarek continued. “Vulcan is sixteen light years from Earth.” He walked over to a large orange sphere spinning slowly before him. “It would take approximately four days traveling at warp speed to reach Vulcan from Earth.”

“It looks orange.” A little boy remarked. 

Sarek nodded to the boy. “Indeed. Vulcan consists of large deserts and mountain regions. You would find it to have considerably higher temperatures than San Francisco. We have a few scattered seas, but water is precious to my planet. We do not have the rain as often as you do.”

“Do you like to swim?” A girl with blue eyes similar to Amanda’s asked him.

Sarek looked a little bemused. “I have not had a need to learn such a thing in my present line of work.”

“So what do you do?” The curious girl asked.

“I represent the interests of the Vulcan people and the Federation while working and living on Earth. I negotiate treaties and try to resolve any conflicts peacefully.” Sarek glanced at Amanda and was reminded how aesthetically pleasing she was to him. He found himself satisfied to be doing this with her.

Another girl raised her hand. She had the blondest hair he had ever seen. He gestured for her to speak. 

“Do you like kitties?” The blonde girl asked. 

Amanda chuckled in the corner. 

Sarek seemed at a loss for words. “Kitties?” He looked at Amanda.

“What about puppies? Do you like puppies better?” The same girl asked him.

He looked at Amanda again and this time she decided to help him. “Christine is asking if you prefer the offspring of felis catus or canis familiaris or both?”

Sarek stood up straighter. “I prefer I-Chaya, my sehlat.”

“What’s a sell lot?” Some of the children chirped.

Amanda had been a little worried that Sarek would not be able to handle the children, but they seemed enamored with him. He was patient and entertaining.

“A sehlat is much like one of Earth’s brown bears, highly intelligent, and if acquired young it can be domesticated. They also have six inch fangs.”

“Whoa!” Many of the children exclaimed. 

“Could a sell lot eat you?” Another boy asked.

“Not if they are fed properly and often.” Sarek replied. 

“What happens if you don’t, will it eat you then?” The boy asked.

Sarek answered. “If you do not feed your dog or cat, it will be hungry and try to get your attention will it not?”

An excited little girl said. “My cat stares at me and meows.”

“Precisely.” Sarek retrieved his chip from the computer. The lights returned to normal. “We also have the le-matya. It is a predatory animal with poisonous claws. The le-matya resembles one of Earth’s mountain lions, however, much more deadly. The nerve toxins in their claws can paralyze a humanoid and kill a smaller animal in a matter of minutes.”

“That’s scary.” Christine said. “I think I’ll stick with kitties and puppies.”

“Are you going to marry Miss Grayson?” The first girl asked him.

Amanda stopped her. “Children, the Ambassador has been kind enough to teach us some facts and answer questions about Vulcan. What do we say?”

“Thank you Ambassador Sarek!” They all gleefully chimed.

“It has been an honor to visit with you.” The Ambassador said. He held his hand up in the ta’al. “Live Long and Prosper.”

The children echoed his gesture and words, although with much more enthusiasm. “Live Long and Prosper!” 

Amanda nodded to the graduate student who was assisting her and followed the Ambassador out into the hallway. His ears were noticeably darker green than usual.

“I hope you aren’t offended by their…questions.” Amanda said nervously.

Sarek spun around to face her. “Offense is a human emotion.” He reminded her.

She looked at him with uncertainty. “Of course.” 

He stepped closer to her. “Why would such a question offend me, even so? There is nothing about you I find displeasing.” He murmured as he looked into her eyes.

Amanda felt as if the Ambassador were saying so much more. Warmth spread through her at the sound of his voice, rumbling with something she could not name. He seemed to possess a depth of feeling so intense, he could never or would never admit such a truth. 

“I am glad to hear it.” She smiled back at him teasingly. The children’s voices were beginning to be heard again. 

“I look forward to seeing you next Friday.” He bowed to her again and seemed to pause. Would she kiss him again?

“See you then.” She whispered turning around to go back to her class. 

He watched her go admiring the view for a moment before remembering his next appointment.

A young woman, who looked like another teacher smirked at him as she walked by. Sarek of Vulcan, of course, had no idea why she did such a thing. It was only logical that he make sure Amanda was safely back in her classroom.

 

At lunch, Amanda was enjoying her chicken salad and croissant when Jennifer came into the teacher’s lounge and gave her a knowing snicker. “How did it go with the Ambassador?”

Amanda swallowed the bite she had just taken and sipped her iced tea. “It went well. I think he would make a good teacher, and he’s definitely well-suited to be the Ambassador.” She said happily.

“He was looking at your butt!” Jennifer said as she poured more coffee into her mug.

Amanda almost choked on her sandwich. “What? When?”

“I was walking by when you two were saying your goodbyes. Neither of you seemed to notice me, by the way.” Jennifer stirred creamer into her coffee. “When you walked away from him, he stayed to enjoy the view.” She giggled.

Amanda’s eyes were wide. “He did not!”

“He soooo did! He’s in luuurrrve with you.” Jennifer sat down. 

Amanda shrugged her shoulders. “Don’t be ridiculous. He’s a Vulcan, he’s not interested in me that way.”

“Uh, huh. Amanda, I’m just telling you what I saw; a male admiring a female. Does that bother you?” Jennifer asked with concern.

Amanda sipped her tea and stared out of the window for a few seconds. “Not at all, but please don’t talk about him to anyone else. He’s very private.”

Jennifer’s smile faded. “I won’t, just be careful.”

Amanda nodded and concentrated on her sandwich. When she looked back up at Jennifer, both of them giggled. “He was not.” Amanda said.

“Was too. Totally looking at your butt.” Jennifer said.


End file.
